


Five Times Amanda Grayson Loved the Vulcan Princess T'sara, and One Time her Regard was Thoroughly Returned

by Mitsuhachi



Series: T'sara loevs Amanda [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The One with the Hair!Kink, how T'sara and Amanda got together. From the prompt: No genderbent Sarek? Oh my goodness. Especially since the name translates so easily into "Sara" (or perhaps a Vulcan equivalent). So. Clearly the meme needs some girl!Sarek/Amanda femslash; maybe Spock was conceived via in-vitro, i.e. one of the women had her eggs tinkered with to impregnate the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Amanda Grayson Loved the Vulcan Princess T'sara, and One Time her Regard was Thoroughly Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for workplace sexual harrassment and mostly-consensual bondage, bonus cookies to anyone who gets the music referenced by part 2.

1\. Minister Richards leaned even further into Amanda's space, his breath ripe as he apparently attempted to whisper in her ear, "Come on Amanda, it's not that big a deal. I just want you to go out with me!" He didn't seem to realize that he was talking loud enough to hurt Amanda's ears, or that the way he was leaning against her was pressing the edge of her desk painfully against her thighs.

"Minister, I have already explained my preferences to you, and I've also asked you to--"

"Riiight. Professor Grayson. Look, don't be all ice-bitch on me--all I want is one date." He laughed to himself, reaching one meaty hand around her hip to try and grope her. "Well, and maybe a kiss or two. And that ass IS pretty amazing--"

"Fascinating." Amanda looked up, feeling her face blush badly. It was bad enough to be in this position in the first place, but to have someone else see... And the woman standing in the doorway was gorgeous, like someone you should only see on magazine covers, with long dark hair and big dark eyes, standing a good half-foot taller than even Richards. "Is this the way that Earth men treat the women of your culture? She doesn't seem to return your regard. Is this common?"

Minister Richards rolled his eyes, and finally started to turn, pinching harder at Amanda's hip. "Listen bitch, it's really none of your--Ambassador!" Even from this angle, watching Richard's eyes go wide with panic was...probably more satisfying than she should really admit. "I--that is, this isn't--"

The woman arched one fine eyebrow, and Richards nearly tripped over himself to get away from Amanda, but the woman only continued "I shall have to discuss this with Ambassador Otori. Truly, the differences in our cultures are a source of endless fascination to me. Perhaps, on my way, you would be willing to discuss the matter with me further, Miss...?"

Amanda smiled. "Grayson. Professor Amanda Grayson."

The woman nodded, holding up a solemn ta'al. "Ambassador T'sara of Vulcan. I would be most gratified by your company." Next to Amanda, Richards was still stuttering an incoherent attempt at explanations, but neither woman spared him any attention at all as Amanda stepped forward.

2\. "Oh my god, that was the longest consortium in the entire history of self-important bureaucrats. I want to curl up and die." T'sara's non-expression took on an amused quality as she unlocked the door to her suite at the embassy, and Amanda fought a small smile of victory herself.

"I, also, am experiencing certain symptoms of fatigue." Taking off her pumps felt better than it had any right to, for such low heels. Amanda sat just inside the doorway, enjoying the feeling for a moment, as T'sara walked further into the apartment to key in drinks at the replicator. "If it would not cause you social discomfort, I would like to change into a meditation robe," she said, handing Amanda what looked like a gin and tonic, and keeping a mug to herself. "Would this be acceptable?"

Amanda just nodded, sipping at her drink to cover a slight blush. Let me just go slip into something a little more comfortable, huh? Of course, T'sara wouldn't know that old line, but still... And over on the couch, T'sara had already pulled off the Ambassador uniform's over-robe, and was hiking the long skirt up over her knees. "I find I do not care for tights," T'sara mentioned, apparently mistaking the reason for Amanda's silent gaping stare. Small, deft fingers slid around the side of one olive thigh, unhooking the clasps on a pair of honest-to-got stockings. They slid underneath the rim, caressing the whole way down unfairly long legs, and Amanda had to bite her lip to stifle a whimper.

"I--I see." That. Had only been a little bit choked. Really, she was proud of herself doing that well, given the circumstances. T'sara sat back up, flexing her toes as she moved on to the top of her other thigh.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" T'sara's face showed nothing more than a mild curiosity. "Your breathing has sped by nearly 17.8%, and it seems the speed of your pulse has also increased, possibly causing the flush on your face." Amanda could feel the heat in her cheeks increasing already. "You indicated that you did not object to my actions, however. I am...at a loss to determine how to properly interpret this data." She seemed suddenly lost, vulnerable, and even though Amanda could still feel herself getting wet at the way T'sara's finger's hesitated high up on her thigh, unmoving, the impulse to reassure her was stronger.

"Oh, T'sara. You didn't do anything wrong." Amanda fidgeted with her empty glass--when had she drank all that?--and tried to make herself meet T'sara's worried eyes. "It's not...What you're doing is just fine for my culture, in private and among friends."

T'sara's voice was unexpectedly soft. "Then why...?"

Amanda shrugged. "You're very beautiful, you know that. You're my friend, I care about you." It took conscious effort to speak clearly, to explain precisely what was happening instead of mumbling like a guilty child. "I'm experiencing the emotion of embarrassment, because I'm reacting to you in a sexual way. Seeing your skin, the way you're touching your thighs--" T'sara startled a bit, dropping her hands as though she'd forgotten where they were. "--it could have sexual connotations, to someone who, um. Already found you attractive." Aaaand, Amanda was pretty sure that if she didn't drop dead right this instant out of sheer embarrassment, she was going to need more alcohol to face this conversation, very soon. Fiddling with the replicator, too, gave her an excuse to not meet T'sara's eyes as the vulcan woman processed this new information.

"You consider me as a possible mate?" Amanda choked, halfway through her first sip. Way to hit right at the heart of the question. When she could breathe again, she knocked the rest of the glass back straight--god that was terrible, no wonder she never drank--and keyed in the code for another. "Even though we are both female? It... has not been my custom--"

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything!" Amanda couldn't help looking down at T'sara, willing her to understand. "I'm not like a schoolgirl with a crush, I can keep myself under control. I know you saw Richards, but I told you, it's almost never like that with humans, and I would never...Your friendship is too important to me, I love you too much to--" That was fingers, pressing hesitantly against the back of her own.

"I am... not conversant with the mechanics of such a mating. But I also--" T'sara stopped herself mid-thought, was silent a moment, and then obviously changed what she was going to say. "I also desire you. I...would not be adverse to engaging in this behavior with you, if you would forgive my ignorance." Amanda's breath caught, as T'sara guided her hand, slowly, hesitatingly, to trace the place where her stocking met the skin of her thigh.

"I guess you're lucky that I'm a teacher," she said, and slid her fingers up.

3\. "This bonding is highly illogical, you realize. You're a human, a nobody. You cannot even offer her a child." Amanda thought the young princess's behavior towards them bordered on snide--which was definitely an emotion, no matter how T'sara tried to explain it--but restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Vulcan politics was enough of a nightmare without borrowing trouble.

"Princess T'kir, I understand your concerns, but I really can't--"

"Fascinating." Amanda bit back a smile, feeling a wave of deja-vu as the princess stopped trying to subtly loom over her desk to turn and look at the tall figure in the doorway.

"Princess, T'sara," the little girl bit out, raising her chin. "May I inquire what you consider fascinating?"

"Affirmative. I find it fascinating that one such as yourself could arrive at so patently illogical a conclusion. It causes me to seriously question your suitability to engage in the public sphere at this time."

It was the first time that Amanda had seen a vulcan actually rendered speechless. T'kir just stared, for a long moment, and Amanda had to bite back the inner voice that crowed "Ooooh. Oh no you didn't."

"Explain."

"Certainly." T'sara settled into a posture like Starfleet's parade rest, with her feet shoulder-width apart and her hands clasped behind her back. It was how she always stood when explaining something she considered obvious. "First, making the statement at all was illogical, assuming as it does that we are bound in any way to consider your opinion. My rank and house is elder to yours, of the direct line of Surak, while yours is a cousin-house. Similarly, I am your senior in Vulcan's diplomatic endeavor and hold a higher position than you. You have no authority with which to justify making a judgment of us.

"Secondly, your judgment itself is illogical, as it ignores a number of accepted facts: Bonded pairs are not formed primarily for the purpose of procreation--they offer social stability, companionship, aid in times of need, and a host of documented physiological benefits, including a safety-net during...the time to which you must understand that I am referring. All of these requirements the Lady Amanda meets admirably.

Likewise, as the Ambassador to Earth, it is required of me to be an expert in the customs and practices of Earth cultures. No vulcan could hope to offer me half the insight and help in this endeavor that the Lady Amanda does easily, every day. It is eminently logical to build diplomatic ties in this way, as well.

Furthermore, I have already borne a son, who is older than you are I believe, to my previous bondmate." Amanda could see what it still cost her to speak of him, her bondmate who had died. They'd been bonded as children, close friends, and it had nearly destroyed her to be left alone in her own mind after his death.

"Actually," she said, suppressing a smile as both vulcans turned to look at her again, startled. "We're not living in the 20th century. There have been great advances in reproductive technology, and if we decided that we did want to have children, our gender would hardly prevent us from doing so."

T'sara's face went slack for a long moment, and then something soft spread over her not-expression. Could she really not have known that? She must not, because she swept passed the princess as though she were completely forgotten and took Amanda's hands in her own. "You would...I could...bear our child? You would wish that?"

And Amanda couldn't help but laugh, pulling her forward to kiss her bonded the human way, lips to lips. "Absolutely."

4\. Amanda had never seen T'sara like this. She was curled in on herself in the corner of their locked bedroom, shivering violently, even though her skin (always unsettlingly warm) was getting hot enough to scare Amanda. Her long hair, loose and tangled around her face, offered her some modesty, but she'd said couldn't endure the touch of cloth, and she'd torn her robes off in strips. Her hands were painfully clenched in a parody of her usual meditative pose, and Amanda could actually hear her murmuring the focus-chants out loud. She let the door click shut again behind her, and went to kneel next to her bondmate.

The soft kiss of fingertips to fingertips seemed to rouse T'sara from her semi-conscious state. "What are you... doing here?" T'sara's breath was coming in rough pants, and she clutched and pushed at Amanda's hands like she couldn't decide whether to pull her closer or send her away. "You must go. You don't know--"

"I know." Only T'sara's eyes moved, the slightest widening, the rest of her shocked into profound stillness. "You won't hurt me, I won't let you hurt me," Amanda was slowly dragging the fingers of her free hand through T'sara's hair, trying to speak low and soothingly. "I'm not going to let you get hurt either though. Trust me, ashayim." T'sara moaned like the words hurt, fingers crushingly tight around Amanda's hand. "Shhh. Just trust me."

"No, Amanda, I could kill you, don't you--" Amanda pressed her lips to T'sara's, and T'sara immediately began to kiss her like she was drowning and only Amanda could breathe for her. The hiss of the hypospray was soft enough that T'sara didn't even acknowlege it, tilting her head to keep contact in the kiss as Amanda pulled away.

"I give you my solemn vow: you're not going to kill me, and I'm not going to let you die." For one moment, the fog of lust in T'sara's eyes seemed to clear, and she nodded, serious and helpless before the sedative knocked her out.

The sedative wouldn't work for long--less so at the rate T'sara's metabolism was apparently racing right now--but Dr. Sek had thought she should have enough time. Amanda didn't think the elderly doctor had considered how difficult it was to move someone who was a)unconscious b)nearly a foot taller than you are and c)considerably denser in muscle mass than you are and correspondingly heavy when he'd made his estimates, but she couldn't help that now. At least T'sara was already undressed. Amanda gave thanks for small mercies.

She'd just clicked the last of the padded-steel restraints around T'sara's ankle when the vulcan started to wake up. T'sara opened her eyes with an actual sleepy little smile, trying to reach out towards Amanda--but when she reached to the end of the restraint and realized she couldn't reach Amanda, the expression was swallowed up with a tide of shocked rage. T'sara jerked her arms hard enough to probably leave bruises, trying to tear the restraints away from the wall, howling with frustrated need. It was frankly terrifying, watching her reserved, gentle lover throw herself against the chains like a wild animal, screaming and whining, and Amanda let her clothes fall on the floor-- shirt quite possibly missing buttons-- in her hurry to get to T'sara.

Kneeling over T'sara's still-jerking body, Amanda leaned forward and deliberately ran her two first fingers down the backs of T'sara's. The body below hers stilled, and T'sara let her head fall back with a whine like her heart was breaking, straining her fingers towards Amanda's. She didn't have the telepathic receptors in her fingers that T'sara did, or the extensive system of nerve endings, but watching T'sara's half-lidded eyes, listening to her little pants of pleasure... it never failed to make Amanda shudder. Amanda pressed closer to her lover, and T'sara did something else new; sliding one finger up between the first two on Amanda's hand, she began to rub, lightly, at the sensitive webbing between them, dark eyes fixed hungrily on Amanda's. Amanda choked back a startled moan, but couldn't help the way her hips arched in response to that steady tease. All of T'sara's fingers threaded through Amanda's then, fisting tight around Amanda's palm as T'sara bucked back against her and came.

It was hard to think, with the waves of pleasure-need-possession flooding across the bond and T'sara loose-limbed and wanton beneath her. Amanda couldn't even find anything she recognized as thoughts in her lover's mindspace, just the thrumming sound of a heartbeat too fast even for a vulcan and a sort of wordless begging, an unformed plea for more, closer, _you_ , that Amanda could not ignore. T'sara tossed her head to the side, trying to arch up against Amanda, twisting unexpectedly in a way that made her hip-bone brush hard against Amanda's clit. With this much touching, skin to skin, and T'sara not in control of her telepathy, they could feel it from both sides: the sudden rush of pleasure, wet heat against shivering skin, needwantnow and Amanda pressed down, nuzzling wet kisses onto T'sara's neck, the bottom of her jaw.

T'sara actually screamed when Amanda slipped two fingers inside her, body clenching desperately around them in a second orgasm. There was a slight mellowing of the clamor in her mind as she finished, enough to lean up and press human kisses against Amanda's shoulder, the tops of her breasts, wherever she could reach. Please, Amanda--please!

Of course, Amanda sent back across the bond. I'm here, I've got you. The pressure of arousal began to build again, blurring thoughts, and Amanda pressed a third finger inside, fucking them in and out of T'sara and rocking against her thigh--but it wasn't enough. They could both feel the way T'sara's blood was racing, the way the delicate patterns of her mind were slowly unraveling under the pressure of the plak tow.

Please--I need--, and suddenly Amanda knew. Reaching up, she flipped the safety-catch on the restraints around one slim wrist--and that was all T'sara needed, fingers pressed bruisingly tight against Amanda's psy-points as the mere idea of the ritual words passed between them. It was enough though, the space of the meld opening between them like a dream, the two of them laying on impossible grass underneath an orange Vulcan sky. Pleasure rippled through the air around them like heat waves, and somewhere, distant, Amanda thought she might be screaming too, but here T'sara's arms wrapped around her, desperate and protective, pulling her closer and closer until it seemed neither of them should be able to breathe.

I was afraid.

I know. I as well.

I love you

I--

But it was gone, the meld-space dissolving in heat and light between them.

5\. "I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Nearly two years of fertility treatments, egg samples, laboratory visits, unviable embryos, to get to this moment. Amanda couldn't help wanting to reach out and run her hands over T'sara's little pout of a stomach, the new heaviness of her breasts. "You're creating a life in there. A whole new life that we made, that's made from us. She's going to be just like you, so beautiful--" Amanda slipped her hands lower and threaded her fingers with her mate's, amazed again.

"Well, she is also currently kicking my heart and liver," T'sara said, dryly. "It's actually quite uncomfortable."

Amanda grinned. "Come out of the sun then, and you can meld with me and wait in my head until she settles down." T'sara still looked petulent and mildly annoyed (though Amanda still couldn't say what about her complete lack of expression gave that impression) but rolled to her feet anyway, grumbling something about Amanda's illogical, human, prone-to-sunburn skin.

+1. It was really remarkable how a group of faultlessly polite, supposedly emotionless Vulcan politicians were able to express disapproval and petty disdain to this extent. Amanda sipped politely at her water (for the best, you know how humans get with distilled beverages) and smiled at the older gentleman currently explaining to her exactly how one engaged in the complicated process of using the traditional Vulcan eating utensils (which she used every day in her own damned kitchen). She continued listening to him though, because it was an excellent distraction from the group of older women, gathered just behind and to the left of her seat who apparently believed that because her human vocal chords prevented her from speaking Vulcan, she was incapable of understanding it as well.

Amanda glanced over to where T'sara was discussing the recent intra-federation mutual support pact with Ambassador Serin, a young man from the house of Su'khar with exotically elogated ears who half of the women in the capital were in love with. His refusal to bond as a child had been something of a scandal. T'sara cut an imposing figure, any way you considered it, hair long and loose down her back like a priestess, tied at the forehead with a headdress that glittered like stars. Ambassador Serin seemed to think so as well, standing much closer to her than was at all proper. Something he said made T'sara frown, and before she could lean back, he reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair.

The room erupted in titters and whispers, half the council glancing at Amanda out of the corners of their eyes as though that would preserve their facade of indifference. Half of them were so focused on her, in fact, that they missed T'sara sending the man out of the room--green-faced and looking like he wanted to cry--entirely. T'sara strode across the room towards where Amanda had been seated without sparing him a backwards glance.

"Minister. My wife--how do you find the gathering?"

Amanda studiously refused to permit herself a sigh. "Perfectly adequate to its intended purpose." She was reletively certain that no one but T'sara would see how the others' behavior was effecting her. T'sara's gentle look and the two outstretched fingers she offered were such a comfort though that Amanda returned them without thought, stroking her bondmate's fingertips for just a moment.

The entire room exploding in scandalized whispers brought her back to her surroundings though, and Amanda could only stare in shock as T'sara's face went unarguably smug.


End file.
